Oh my God!
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque los dioses romanos tenían dones, y Draco tenía algunos de ellos.


**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Oh my God!**

**.**

_Mercurio y Plutón._

_Plutón tenía el poder de decidir sobre la vida de los humanos y sobre las almas que llegaban al inframundo y Mercurio llevaba las almas hacia él._

No se suponía que Harry lo supiera, supuso, pero cuando murió, en esta ocasión quien estaba esperándolo no era Dumbledore, sino Malfoy. Malfoy tenía una triste sonrisa, estaba vestido de blanco, con adornos adorados, como un príncipe de las leyendas. Tenía una especie de diara con una casi invisibles alas las cuales, cuando estiró la mano hacia él, Harry pudo ver también en las pulseras que se encontraban en ellas.

-Harry Potter- susurró sorprendido-tú no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Malfoy?

El otro se alzó de hombros.

-Si.

-Pero tú, eres, luces...

Las mejillas del otro enrojecieron.

-Se que me veo un poco ridículo pero el traje original era más... y yo estaba haciendo... Ese no es el punto, no deberías estar muerto. No debería tener que venir por ti. Tienes que ser más cuidadoso con los casos que tomas-añadió tocando su frente, pero cuando Harry despertó, se encontraba en San Mungo, habiendo sido encontrado por sus compañeros aurores cerca de un gran remolino de magia negra.

El único superviviente.

Cuando Hermione lo abrazó, llorando, Harry pensó que lo de Malfoy era un sueño, excepto que en su puño, firmemente apretado, había una pequeña pluma, casi invisible.

.

_Saturno._

_Saturno tenía la capacidad de hacer florecer las cosechas, para que fueran prosperas y de gran beneficio para los mortales._

La siguiente vez que supo de Malfoy fue por Luna. Cuando la felicitó por la gran cosecha que se había dado en sus terrenos.

-Todo es gracias a Draco-exclamó ella contenta y bajando unas uvas de su vid. -No importa qué siembre o si no es de aquí. Draco solo tiene que visitarme y estirar la mano y listo. Sus dones como Saturno son increíbles. El año pasado debimos tener una gran sequía pero él estuvo muy al pendiente de que nada pasara y por eso nadie lo notó. Cuando no está de aquí para allá, es muy útil.

Harry la miró sin entender, pero asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo. Más tarde, en casa se preguntó sobre los dones como Saturno.

Mejor no pensar en ello.

.

_Vulcano._

_Tenía la capacidad de forjar con sus manos armas y numerosos artefactos mágicos._

El sonido del metal resonó lejos de ese pequeño cuarto al que Harry se dirigía. Hace unos días, al parecer, los duendes habían enviado la espada de Gryffindor a reparar, tras todos los daños que sufrió en la guerra. Y por alguna razón, que Harry no entendía, dicha labor la estaba realizando Draco Malfoy.

Se suponía que Bill iría a recogerla, pero su hija enfermó repentinamente así que le pidió a Harry que pasara a buscarla, y no le dijera a nadie, absolutamente a nadie sobre ello.

Harry lo hizo, nervioso en cierta forma porque era la primera vez que vería a Malfoy tras la guerra.

-Está lista-mencionó Malfoy apenas cruzó la puerta. -¿Potter?

-Hola-tartamudeó.

-¿Dónde está Weasley?

-Él, no puede venir y me envió. Dijo que era el único día que podrías darsela.

Draco asintió despacio.

-Te ves bien.

-¿?

-Oh, lo siento, escuché que tú... en el hospital...los diarios

Harry lo miró, recordando repentinamente el sueño. Como si lo supiera, Malfoy le entregó la espada- Debes irte-exclamó.-Digo, debo irme.

-¿Malfoy?

-Si, conoces la salida-exclamó empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

-Pero...

-Fuera, Potter.

Harry obedeció.

Pero por dentro pensó que Malfoy actuaba muy sospechoso.

.

_Juno- D__iosa con la capacidad de proteger a las mujeres durante el embarazo y de darles buena suerte en sus partos._

Hermione estaba sufriendo. Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el hospital y le habían dado la noticia a Ron de que tendría que escoger entre ella y su hijo.

Él se había quedado paralizado.

-¿Quien está de guardia?-escuchó a Luna murmurar.-Oh, debo ir por Draco.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó él y ella asintió determinada.-¿Es medimago?

-Todo estará bien con su sola presencia-exclamó marchándose. Cuando volvió lo hizo con un Malfoy adormilado, quien parecía desorientado acerca de porque había sido arrastrado hacia allí.

-¿Luna? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Potter?

Harry abrió la boca para hablar cuando el medimago salió y exclamó que por alguna rara razón, hubo una gran mejoría de repente y ambos estaban a salvo.

Draco abrió la boca, miró a Luna y luego se marchó rápidamente a casa. Sorpresivamente ella sonrió y dos mujeres más dieron maravillosamente a luz también.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a la rubia.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

Así que definitivamente sabía algo que él no sabía, y Malfoy estaba haciendo algo raro.

.

_Febo._

_El dios de la música, la medicina, la poesía y la luz_

Malfoy de hecho, si era medimago-leyó Harry entre los archivos. -Solo que en Francia, y estaba de vacaciones en Londres. Tenía una gran racha de supervivientes y sanados, y ni alguien como Hermione tenía tal record en Gran Bretaña.

Tal vez se estaba imaginando todo, pensó Harry.

Tal vez estaba soñando en aquella ocasión.

Decidió volver a trabajar, pensando en que quizá se le estaba pegando la locura de Luna.

Excepto que por un instante sintió que alguien lo veía.

.

_Martes_

_Tenía una gran fuerza que le permitía ser muy destructivo en las guerras, el poder de hacer florecer la vegetación y de favorecer buenas cosechas._

Los terrenos alrededor de Malfoy Manor tenían algo singular, solían ser prósperos, especialmente cuando el heredero de la Mansión estaban secas y ser regulares cuando no lo estaba. Las personas alrededor consideraban a Draco Malfoy su señal de fortuna.

No es que Harry estuviera averiguando sobre él, no. Solo tenía curiosidad.

.

_Diana_

_Diosa de la caza, la virginidad y de la luna, protectora de los animales salvajes y del bosque_

-Y entonces, como no encontraba unicornios, llamé a Draco y como lo sospechaba solo tuve que hablar sobre ellos y aparecieron. Ciertamente es de gran ayuda-sonrió ella-solo tengo que hacer que piense sobre ellos y ellos vienen solos.

Harry parpadeó.

Neville sonrió como si Luna estuviera inventandolo todo.

Hermione la miró incrédula.

Ron la ignoró.

-Hablas mucho de Malfoy-mencionó el último- ¿te gusta?

-Creo que está lleno de dones-respondió ella y miró a Harry. -Y solo algunos podemos verlo.

_._

_Júpiter_

_Se encargaba de mantener el orden en el mundo, entre los dioses y los humanos._

Aquel día había sido tan tranquilo que cuando Harry escuchó un trueno, no pudo evitar sobre saltarse.

-Oh, Draco debe estar furioso-comentó Luna a la nada y ella sonrió e ignoró la lluvia que empezó a caer sobre ambos. Así que Harry la sujetó y la hizo ocultarse con él bajo los tejados. Estaban cosechando nuevamente, así que no pudo evitar mirar a sus amiga, y preguntar esta vez.

-¿Por qué siempre dices cosas así de Malfoy?

-¿Cómo cuales?

-No sé. Me hace pensar que él esta creando los rayos, o ayudó a Hermione, que hacer crecer las cosechas, atraer animales.

Ella lo miró, con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Oh, porque es cierto. Y sé que tú también lo sabes. Si no fuera así, no hubieras conservado su pluma.

Harry la sacó apresurado.

-Tú la ves.

Ella rió.

-Por supuesto

Harry la miró asombrado.

-Pero Ron y Hermione...

-Oh, pero te lo dije aquel día, solo algunos podemos verlo. Él me salvó cuando me caí de la escalera. Creo que morí pero él me salvó. Desde entonces siempre me visita y hace crecer mi jardín. Probablemente ha hecho cosas por tí también.

Harry bajó la mirada. Hizo una mueca, y lo pensó.

.

_Minerva._

_La diosa de la sabiduría, de las técnicas de la guerra, la sabiduría y el arte_

Cuando Harry despertó miró los papeles sobre la técnica que planeaba usar para capturar a aquellos magos negros, que llevaban varios ataques de muggles. Parecía que se había quedado dormido, en medio de la planeación.

Sorprendentemente, se veía genial todo el plan y si no hubiera escuchado a Luna antes se hubiera felicitado y dicho que era un genio, aunque no recordaba como ideó varias cosas.

Quizá...

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó a la nada

El silencio le respondió.

.

_Venus_

_La diosa del amor, de la fertilidad y la belleza._

-Malfoy- exclamó Harry apenas lo vió en el jardín de Luna. Así que era verdad.

Él se mostró sorprendido y se sobresaltó.

-¿Potter?

-¿Sabes que casi siempre preguntas mi apellido cuando me ves?

Él se sonrojó, y por un momento, Harry lo encontró tan hermoso que su mente se nubló y caminó hacia él, tomó su mano y la besó.

-¿Potter, qué haces?

Luna parpadeó.

-Oh-rió.

-No te rías -casi gritó Draco retirando su mano y Harry despertó y enrojeció, retrocediendo.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien-exclamó desviando la mirada.

-¿Entonces, este es otro poder?

Draco jadeó.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Bueno, acabas de confirmarmelo. ¿Qué es exactamente?

Luego de un té, Harry parpadearía y sonreiría enormemente.

-Es increíble.

-No, no lo es.

-Pero tienes los dones de los dioses.

-Lo cual me ha dado bastantes problemas desde los 18, gracias.

-¿Por qué tú?-preguntó Harry y el otro se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé. Luna dice que tengo una mezcla de dones de los dioses romanos. Investigué sobre ellos. Tiene un poco de razón. Pero hay mucho más que estos dones, esos dioses tenía otros lados horribles.

El auror lo pensó.

-Yo creo que has hecho cosas grandiosas con ellos.

Draco se sonrojó levemente.

-Gracias

-¿Entonces, que tal una cita?

Malfoy lo miró.

-¿Estoy dejando salir algo de amor, o atracción?-le preguntó a Luna y ella negó sonriendo.

-Creo que solo quiere una cita contigo.

-Sigo aquí-exclamó Harry.

-¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó el rubio,- creía que me odiabas.

-Bueno, me salvaste la vida, así que quiero adorarte-respondió guiñando el ojo.

Malfoy, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Podría tener otro adorador-respondió.-Siempre que no me levanten de la cama para presenciar otro parto.

Harry y Luna se miraron y asintieron.


End file.
